


Sighs Street

by adieue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adieue/pseuds/adieue
Summary: A rainy evening, a red-light district and a famous sidewalk. If he had known, Severus would not have been there that night. - What would prostitution look like in the witch world ? A strange journey through an eccentric street.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This file is a translation of "La Rue des soupirs". Many thanks to wabun-ahnung for the corrections !

Since the beginning of time, the Sighs Street had been part of the unsavory neighborhood between the Diagon Alley and the Knockturn Alley. The street meandered sensually all along the neighborhood as if it sought to embrace all the good and bad corners of the shady little world.

Right in the center of the district, the Sighs Street had always shone quite bright. They never fail to build the most beautiful brothels in wizard London century after century. Depending on the ages, they had either been honored or burned down to the ground, but there was still an air of charm and grace in this place of lust. So much so, that you could always find wealthy gentlemen and the prettiest ladies roaming down the Sighs Street.

As one moved away from the center, the beauty of the ladies faded accordingly. Gorgeous at first, frightful at the borders. It had always been like that and there was no doubt that it would ever change.

Even the clean-up operation after He-who-must-not-be-named had failed to change these provisions. The Ministry combed the whole neighborhood, detained all the girls, and closed all the brothels. All authorities had gained was that the sidewalks had bloomed. Orchids in the center, thistles at the ends.

Since the disappearance of the dark wizards, the brothels timidly reopened their doors to a chosen clientele but even today, fifteen years later, most of the beauty had to fish outside hoping for better days.

That evening, London was showing its icy side and those who had the courage to go out were shivering under capes that they only opened when rare customers passed by.

Like many others Pearl would have been delighted to pass her turn but her purse wasn't going to fill up by itself and it was high time to get to work. She crossed the Knockturn Alley, turned into the Sighs Street, passed the more or less fresh girls of the bottom of the hill and reached the end of the sidewalk reserved for girls of "medium-good" caliber that it was pointless to ogle unless you had at least one galleon in your pocket. She pressed herself against the wall with the other street witches.

\- Hey, Pearl, how are you? Greeted Dora.

\- Not bad, but I hate this weather.

\- Come on, it gives you a peachy complexion, said the witch dressed in blue.

Pearl pretended to agree, avoiding to point out that her colleague's greenish complexion indicated that serious abuse had taken place the day before and that no amount of ice fog could change that.

A fat, chubby wizard walked by pretending to be in the street by mistake, a newspaper under his arm with «TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! The arrival of the students from Beauxbâtons and Durmstrang is imminent!" on the front page. His well-made dress and impeccable that earned him the most charming smiles from the ladies but despite her withered complexion, it soon became clear that Dora was his favorite. She walked towards him with a charming smile and took his arm. They disappeared a little further at the Merry Harpy.

After ten minutes waiting in vain in the rain, Pearl sighed.

\- Damn, customers are scarce tonight.

\- On a rainy Sunday. What did you expect? Maria said, bagged in a fluorescent pink dress that made her love handles pop out like a sausage.

\- What? It's Sunday? Holy crap! I thought it was Saturday.

\- Big difference as you can see, said Maria, smiling amused.

What a pity ... She'd spend an hour powdering a sweet, innocent young girl's freshly landed face. A decoy obviously since she was over twenty-three years old but who cared. Here, we were in the middle of a mirage and only fools could ignore the obvious.

A skinny wizard with long black hair sticking to his forehead walked down the alley like a shadow. As everyone else, Pearl turned her head to detail him. Pfft, there wasn't much to say about him. Some poor guy, obviously. A few girls stared at him but his indifference cooled what his appearance had already accomplished.

Pearl didn't even bother to smile at him and thought she'd better go home.

However, the dripping wizard stopped so suddenly in front of her that Pearl was startled. Behind the curtain of black hair, his eyes were glistening while his jaw was contracting, causing her temples to swell.

Damn it, that's just my luck, she thought to herself before the unattractive look of her catch. But of course, the freezing weather was not the best time to be picky.

\- Hi, she said teasingly. Would you like to come for a ride?

He stared at her with a strange gaze and then nodded his head. Pearl walked towards him as if she was delighted to have been chosen.

She wanted to train him to the Harpy but the wizard pointed to a dark alley. She glanced at Maria who nodded her head. She didn't trust this guy and if she didn't come back, her colleague could at least testify that she saw her leave with him.

\- What's your name? She asked, following him.

\- It doesn't matter, he said in a sharp voice.

Pearl sighed. Well, that was a good start. This was going to be fun.

The sorcerer was giving him strange glances every two seconds. She smiled at him, but he quickly looked away with a gruff look.

Even better, she thought annoyed. Clearly a weirdo. Hopefully, not too insane up there.

She entered while the anonymous man took a counter key held by a man that seemed more or less human given the amount of hair sticking out of his nose. They went up a creaky staircase and went through an old door which she closed behind her.

The room was tiny and the walls were dirty. There was a wooden chair, an iron bed, a rickety bedside table on which was placed a terracotta bowl. That was about it.

Pathetic.

The room was ugly and so was the guy. But she couldn't exactly complain. Some days were like that.

She approached him as if she found him irresistible.

\- So? What would you like?

He stepped back.

\- Sit down, he ordered.

She smiled as she sat on the wooden chair and began to caress her thigh, lifting her skirt.

The man stared at her with disdain.

\- Stop behaving like a bitch in heat, he said dryly.

Pearl looked at him. Shit ... she had picked up a perfect gentleman. She crossed her hands on her lap.

\- Very well. As you wish, she said uncomfortable.

Standing in the middle of the room, he looked at her without speaking. Pearl remained seated, unsure of how to handle this bizarre situation.

-I hope you don't find this inappropriate but you do have to pay in advance, she said.

\- How much?

\- It depends on what you want. That's why I was asking you...

\- A galleon, he said, rummaging through his pocket.

He dropped the coin into the bowl on the nightstand and Pearl sighed. A galleon ... it was not much.

\- Well. For that I can...

\- Take off your makeup, he ordered.

She stared at him surprised.

\- Take off my makeup?

He just stared at it.

\- Sorry but this takes a lot of work and time so...

-A galleon should be enough to cover your efforts, he said indifferently.

Enough? Who did this weirdo think he was? A fucking galleon was far from "enough".

\- Take it all off, he said with a hint of impatience.

\- Take off… my clothes?

He rolled his eyes as if he were dealing with the worst idiot he had ever seen in his life.

"Your makeup," he repeated.

Pearl crossed her arms. Really? He wanted to treat her like that? Perfect.

\- For that, it will be two galleons.

He looked at the flashy colors smeared on her face.

-A galleon is already more than generous, he said with a condescending tone

She blink with incredulity. Of course he could speak that one! His teeth were as yellow as his complexion. It was necessary to face the obvious, she had lost enough time with this broke piece of shit.

\- In that case …

She got up, resumed her rain cape and her umbrella to head for the door.

\- Very well. Two galleons, said the wizard grudgingly.

He dropped another coin which tinkled happily in the bowl. While thinking that the evening was getting more and more crappy, Pearl retraced her steps and dropped her umbrella to the ground. She opened the silver bag and drew a small purple handkerchief which she passed carelessly over her face. Cleansed, she put away the handkerchief and dropped the bag on the chair.

She raised her arms as if to present a work of art.

\- Happy ?

He didn't look happy but Pearl suspected he wasn't often anyway.

\- Turn.

She obeyed with a sigh. Planted next to her, the wizard just stared at her. She stood there for a good five minutes, wondering what that might mean. A makeup hater fetishist maybe...

\- Turn, he ordered.

She turned back, facing him and he stared at her long enough for her to feel uncomfortable.

Without warning he stepped forward and the young woman looked at him suspicious, unsure of what was going to happen. He stared at her through the curtain of black hair from which his hooked nose emerged.

\- Your card.

She raised an eyebrow.

\- Uh ... Sure. If you want...

Her card. Of course. He would need to see her again after having experienced so much pleasure, she told herself sarcastically, rummaging through her glittery bag.

She took out a thin golden box which she opened and grabbed a small pack of cards. She handed it to him. He ignored the chocolate frog card which represented her as a voluptuous evil witch of the 13th century, passed the one from the cabaret FolAmour where she, dressed in blue, was dancing in front of a crimson velvet and the one where she blew out the candles of a cake with a heart-shaped mouth. Only to choose the most boring one out of the pack. A false advertisement where she posed as a vaguely professional saleswitch. The card for married men who had a suspicious wife.

He slipped it into his pocket, turned around and left without saying thank you.

Pffft. No kidding. She had seen some freaks but this one was a pretty good one. She picked up her galleons, took her bag and entered the bathroom to re-do her make-up but she suddenly froze.

\- What the …!?

And that's what happened when you picked up a stingy man who took a shabby room. Pearl angrily turned on her heel, leaving behind a filthy sink and above it, a piss-green wall on which no one had bothered to install a single piece of mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

Many thanks to wabun-ahnung for the corrections !

******************

That evening, Pearl went up Sighs Street with enthusiasm. Partly because it was pleasantly warm for November but especially because she finally had a date. Joyful, she climbed the hill without noticing the declining girls who were descending irretrievably towards their ruin and entered the shimmering oasis of lights that sparkled on the street section called High-cobble.

Dazzling in her tiny white dress with a long translucent skirt, her blonde hair gracefully raised on the nape of the neck, she proudly walked on endless heels which gave her a dream figure. Besides, her hasty step indicated that she was not available.

The wizards who wandered around in search of a good deal sent her interested smiles but she ignored them. These guys looked down on her when she was at their service but they drooled like ghouls when they couldn't have her anymore. Pffft. It was always like that. And that was also the reason why she made a small detour through the High-cobble, in order to drive up her rate.

Swaying between the increasingly elegant girls of the Sighs Street, she paraded between the well-kept buildings, the graceful colonnades and the shiny windows to the border of her kingdom where, separating the good grain from the beautiful gems, a stone arch jerked from one sidewalk to the other.

It was a pedestrian crossing which had no concrete use other than perching the ladies high up. Girls had a beautiful view from above and the gentlemen a beautiful view from below, which also earned it the name of Petticoat Bridge. Beyond was the heart of the Sighs Street, the famous "Center", the most prestigious red light district in England and to cross this bridge, all the street witches were ready to sell their soul and without question, the last bit of what was left of their virtue.

\- Look at that, girls! Seems someone has an appointment!

Between Mary and Dora, a woman of stunning sensuality displayed a mischievous smile. Surpassing everyone with a good head, the witch was dressed in a sparkling green dress. Her black curly hair made her a pretty head which highlighted her beautiful face made up with grace.

\- Vanessa! cried the delighted woman.

\- Pearl! My darling!

The witch left her end of the sidewalk to jump towards her, stretching out her arms. They kissed, avoiding touching their cheeks so as not to spoil their makeup.

\- So? How was Scotland?

Vanessa raised her chin with a precious air.

\- Ah my dear, if you knew ... They are barbarians! Real savages, she said, flapping her lashes like it was unacceptable. It still hurts everywhere.

She displayed a delighted smile.

\- I absolutely have to go back!

Pearl laughed. Vanessa's long tongue was one of the few trans to be tolerated on the High-cobble and it was not for nothing. She was beautiful and above all, we could not help, but to fall in love with her no matter what.

\- What about you. You are splendid! she said admiringly.

"I have an appointment," said Pearl, playing the indifferent.

\- Not true! Already?!

Maternally, Vanessa touched her cheek with her perfect nail.

\- I knew it. When I saw you coming I immediately said, "This little one will go far. She will go to the Center ". Right girls?!

\- I heard nothing at all, said Dora to annoy her.

\- Pffft. They are as deaf as a post, said Vanessa with a discouraged gesture. And this meeting? she said, suddenly excited. Who is it? Can we know?

Pearl crossed her arms.

\- Sorry but I don't want to have it stolen, she said with the air of the one who was not fooled.

\- By who? Me?! said Vanessa pretending to be incredibly insulted. I could never do such a thing!

She seemed to be dripping with sincerity but on the question of delighting the customers of her friends, she had quite a dashboard and boasted proudly of all who wanted to hear it.

\- Yes of course …

\- What? said the sulfurous witch innocently.

Pearl smiles. Vanessa had only been gone for three days but it had seemed weeks to her. Without her the Sighs Street lacked laughter, extravagance and good conversations.

\- I really have to go. I will be late. See you after, promised the young woman who fled, blowing a kiss in her general direction.

She turned onto Treasure Avenue, telling herself that in reality her date was not very exciting. An ugly man who had a phobia of makeup. The kind of guy Vanessa Long-Tongue wouldn't want. But who needed to know? After all, she insisted that he reserved a room in a hotel that was not as crappy as Bert's house this time around. It would make things more bearable.

She moved away a little from the Sighs Street then apparated in front of the Magic Lantern. The establishment was located on a discreet street which included only a few shops closed at this hour. Its gray facade cut out of small windows was nothing extraordinary but the Lantern was quite highly rated and in the neighborhood. It was a good place for discreet encounters.

She climbed up the landing, mentally preparing for the next steps. The thing with ugly wizards was finding something that she liked. A beautiful wearing of head, pretty eyes or even a vague elegance. Except that if her memory was good, this guy looked like an old mop. With luck she might be able to fantasize about the shape of his eyebrows. And even, she hadn't noticed if they were pretty.

She walked through the door and found herself in an austere entrance with white walls and well-polished woodwork. Behind the counter, a witch with drawn hair and rigid posture scribbled on a parchment. She looked up and looked indifferently at her exciting outfit.

\- Next time go around the back, she said, looking again at her paper.

\- Oh. Of course. Sorry.

The matron shrugged without looking up and Pearl took the small hallway without further ado. She went upstairs and reached the agreed door. She replaced a wick in her bun and then knocked on the door which opened immediately.

The wizard she remembered was soaked, skinny, hunched over and all folded in on himself. His stringy hair stuck to his head, revealing the skin of the head. His cheeks were hollow and his little piggy eyes were the color of mud.

The man who had just opened it was much taller than she remembered. He was thin but not skinny, his head was up and his shoulders were wide enough to give him a certain stature. His long black hair, thin and straight was a bit neglected, but at least it was thick enough that you couldn't see through it. His cheeks were hollow but they highlighted a fairly virile jaw. The aquiline nose gave him a certain presence while his eyes were jet black.

Pearl raised an incredulous eyebrow. We had gone from a mop to an acceptable wizard. Surely we could deduce that this guy was a bit like a cat. He was proud but if he had the misfortune to get wet, he turned into a wreck.

The street witch gave him an engaging smile that was not returned. Snape, far from being overwhelmed by his grace, remained dumb with surprise. Finally, he opened his mouth.

\- Your hair! he said with such a tone that it looked like she had just committed a crime.

\- What?

\- It's not like the last time, he said shocked.

She gave him a charming smile.

\- Do not worry. I'm here to fulfill all your desires, she whispered, grinning.

His smile faded.

\- As long as you ask nicely! she said scathingly.

He lifted his chin and stared haughtily at her.

\- Can I enter or not?

He pushed himself reluctantly, looking suspicious.

For sure he was a very friendly client. That hadn't changed.

She entered the room and looked around. Impeccable white walls. A ceiling decorated with woodwork. A solid bed covered with a clean comforter. A desk on whom we had taken the trouble to put a new candle and a charming little blue armchair in a corner. It was perfect.

The unnamed man crossed his arms, looking at her with a sour look.

The message was clear. She had better take care of her hair or he was going to make an attack. The last time ... Hum … What the hell was the color? It was two weeks ago something like this. One rainy evening, but she didn't remember her hair.

"Your hair was red," the wizard reminded her.

\- Of course. Where was I…

She pointed her wand at the blond locks that turned red in an instant.

\- You see? Everything is fine, she said sarcastic.

\- Detach them.

It was surely his way of saying that he appreciated all the efforts she made to please him. Sighing, she removed the bobby pin that held her bun and her long hair tumbled over her shoulders. She tried to place them a little but after a bun, it was an impossible mission. So he would pay for the services of a make-up off scarecrow. He had it coming.

-They're different, he said, frowning.

\- It's the kind of thing that can happen when you don't bother to warn me in advance, she said kindly.

\- Place them.

But damn, we were not in a hair salon here! She sighed abruptly.

\- I'm not here to play magic hair. It's that or nothing.

He was silent for a moment then he rummaged in his pocket. Condescendingly, he threw a galleon who joined the two who were already on the table.

\- Style your hair like the last time.

No kidding, he had fixed ideas.

\- Well. Since you take it like this...

\- And remove your make-up.

He was so charming that it was a real pleasure to satisfy him. She went into the bathroom and immediately realized that the most essential item was missing. That Bert the grunt forgot to put mirrors in his rotten motel was possible but here the thing was unthinkable. She returned to the bedroom as Severus sat in the chair waiting for his wish to be fulfilled.

\- Did you make the mirror disappear? she asked incredulously.

\- Yes, he said as if there was nothing more normal.

That was the best.

\- And how do I do my makeup before I get out of here? Not a lot of freaks want a natural whore !

He shrugged as if it didn't concern him.

\- Figure it out.

Pearl passed close to letting him jerk off all alone with his stupid plans but she took it upon herself thinking that it would still be silly to lose three galleons despite his idiotic whims. At the very least, she had a little pocket mirror.

So she went back to the bathroom, removed her make-up, wetting her hair under the tap, then combed it coarsely with her fingers so that it curled. She wiped them dry and out of habit glanced at the mirror. She returned to the bedroom swearing inwardly.

\- Does this work for you? Because I have no idea what I look like.

Sitting in his chair, he stared at her, stroking her chin.

\- Your eyelashes and eyebrows, he said, vaguely pointing to his face.

\- What?

\- They must be red too. Dark red.

Obviously mister Noname was falling for the redheads. She transfigured herself in a carrot top then aimed for the lowest part.

\- You forget the most important, she said with a mischievous smile.

He didn't seem overly touched by his attention to detail and stood up to rummage through the black leather satchel he had brought with him. He took out folded clothing and threw it on the bed.

\- Put it on, he ordered.

She went over to the bed to examine the clothes and immediately recognized the uniform that the students of the local magic school wore. She sighed with relief. Finally, a normal fantasy. Schoolgirls were the classic of classics. Obviously the black dress lacked pretty shapes but in general she did not keep it very long so...

Snape crossed to the other side of the room and turned to the window to let her change.

Pearl smiles mockingly. That was nice. Turn around because the prostitute you just bought was undressing. ... What a weirdo. She dressed quickly, adjusted the red and gold tie and then placed herself in the middle of the room for a better effect.

\- Voilà!

Snape turned to her. Perfectly still, he stared at her for a long time with strange intensity. No kidding, he was cute when he had that look she thought to get herself in the mood.

\- So? Do you like it? she asked to get him out of his slumber.

The fingers of his right hand gently strummed against his coat and he nodded imperceptibly in agreement.

He opened the satchel from which he had taken the uniform and took out a potion manual which he handed to her. Pearl took it, thinking that he was really a bear for detail. Or else a sadomasochistic who liked to take manual blows in the face. ... Considering his quirk manners, it would not be surprising.

\- Sit down and read, he said, pointing to the secretary.

What a great introduction! That was sexy. Pearl sighed, betting with herself that he wouldn't last five minutes and then he squeaked like a rat. As she settled in, he lit the candle on the small desk, blew out the other lights, and withdrew to a corner of the room where he melted into the shadow. The young woman opened the manual in front of her and began to pretend to read the boring book. Ten minutes later she was more than fed up. He was going to do something or what?

She glanced at him. Lurking in the shadows, he stared at her. It looked like a maniac hidden in a bush to spy on schoolgirls. … Really, she saw a lot of crazy people in his profession.

\- You want…

\- No. Read and shut up, he growled.

Obviously you should not disturb the gentleman in his perverse reveries. But at least he was not too twisted. Rather than ogle real schoolgirls, he came here and paid to pretend. Here's proof that street witches had their social value. No kidding, she deserved a medal to handle this kind of weirdo and save innocent girls.

This thought reassured her and rather than thinking in vain, she reviewed the (totally boring) basics of love potions.

Three quarters of an hour later, her foolish client returned to the window and ordered her to put her clothes back. He didn't even glance at the pretty curves he had paid for. And speaking of paying…

-It'll be four more galleons, she said, adjusting the strap of her dress. Normally for an hour I take ten but since your thing is let's say… minimalist, I charge you only half, she explained. Plus one for makeup.

He turned around and looked disgusted. Obviously, he did not remember that his outfit was so exciting.

Hon ... What a shame. The little sir wasn't happy? Maybe he thought she looked like a prostitute? He wanted an apology with that? Tssst. Anyway, no matter what you did there were always some dissatisfied and to be dissatisfied, this one broke all records from the start.

Avoiding to look at her, the unnamed man paid, took back the uniform and the manual then left without saying thank you.

A perfect boor.


End file.
